


There Are Blow Jobs In This Fanfic

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, No Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read title</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Blow Jobs In This Fanfic

Terezi spent the night at your apartment after deciding the drive to her house was absolutely ridiculous and it's not as if you were about to hand the tipsy girl the keys to a car. However, Sollux crashed at your place regularly and had entirely covered the couch with his gangly form. Terezi says she doesn't care about the room and ends up sleeping on your bed, except her head is at the foot end. Rolling your eyes and attempting to ignore the situation, you pulled down your jeans and crawled into the bed so your feet and Terezi's head were parallel. After that, while trying to ignore the warm body next to you, you fell asleep. 

Of course, you brain was hard at work while you slept. Dreams of very physical interactions engulfed you for most of the night and waking up at 10:34 in the morning with a hard on was not your plan for the day. Also, you find yourself lying very still as your friend had tossed and turned in the night and... Well, shit. Her head was on your thigh and she practically had her hand around you while her snores constantly breathed warm air on your bulge. 

Your face is probably more than just pure red. Willing it away is near impossible and you can't just fucking wake her up when she's an inch away from kissing your dick. Mentally, you're about to implode with embarrassment and maybe even die, but physically you're stiff as a board. That is, up until Sollux yells to you his departure and you regretfully yell a response so he doesn't come in. You hear him slam the front door and you're positive Terezi is awake. She doesn't want to be, though, as she wiggles closer to your crotch as she tries to get comfortable again and...

Her eyes open. You close yours and pretend your sleeping - maybe she'll just shrug it off as a boy thing or whatever. No such luck. 

She mutters to herself, a habit picked up from Dave, "Oh, oh shit," but doesn't move. Just like you, you're pretty sure she doesn't want you to wake up to an already more than awkward situation. Attempting to take light breaths through your nose calms you a bit, but the girl at your waist line continues to blow hot air against the bulge in your boxers. Fuck, you're glad the fucker did't pop out or something - that'd be embarrassing and nothing short of awful. 

Terezi takes a deep breath and shifts her head against your thigh, pulling the fabric with her. You almost grab her horn and stop her from accidentally showing yourself, but she seems to catch it herself and stops. 

A solid five minutes go by as you take deep breaths and calm yourself, finding some relief in the fact your dick is going down now. 

Well, until Terezi whispers, "Fuck it," and rubs at your groin. Your breath catches and an involuntary shiver runs down your smile and you fucking burn as you sense Terezi's shit eating grin. 

She waits another minute until she reaches into your boxer's flap and takes hold of your cock. You tense up and sigh, praying she doesn't think your responses are all that suspicious. While lightly and slowly stroking it, Terezi continues to talk to herself. "He's bigger than I gave him credit for..." You're actually a little offended because your dick is about average - who hasn't measured theirs? - and she must have thought you were a small packer. She kisses the head and you dumbly mutter her name. She freezes and says, "Karkat?" slowly and quietly. 

You don't know what to do. After a moment of silence and Terezi goes back to lightly touching you, you decide to peak your eyes open. You hadn't expected her teal gaze to meet your red one. You grunt, "Fucking shit," and she asks, "How long have you been awake?"

You can't lie. "Before you woke up."

She nods her head, like she gets it, and you want to shout at her in absolute confusion. Instead, you let her choose to continue or leave you alone - neither would bother you at this point. There's a quiet pause and you turn your head to look at the light seeping through the curtains. Her grip tightens slightly as she starts to move her fist again and you sigh, lifting your hips slightly at the continued touch. 

You try not to react when she kisses the head of your dick again, or when she takes it into her mouth. Of course, you fail and sigh, whining quietly as her tongue drags along the length she's starting to take into her mouth. Terezi shuts her eyes and you're thankful; her look was starting to make you nervous. Controlling the accidental grinds of your hips are almost inevitable, but you try your hardest so as not to shove her nose against your stomach and make her choke. That seems unlikely though, because she seems to know exactly what she's doing as she just about takes your entire length at once. And, to be honest, you don't get much action outside of your own hand, so you're not all that surprised when you quietly breach your breaking point only after a few minutes. After that, she continues to kiss along your cock for a few moments before laying her head next to your thigh, watching as you calm down. 

You wrinkle your eyebrows together and ask with a bit of hope but mostly confusion, "Does this mean anything?"

She raises her eyebrows. "Like what?"

You lick your lips and mutter, "like are we going to try this again?"

Terezi brings her eyebrows together too, placing her expression in thought. "I don't see why we can't."


End file.
